Amando por Engano
by Veri-chan
Summary: Anne e Ferio são amigos e vizinhos, tendo muita gente em comum em suas vidas. Apos Aguia terminar o namoro com Anne e a aproximação de uma temida festa, Anne pede pra Ferio finjir ser seu namorado por por uma noite, uma noite que pode mudar muito.
1. Capitulo 1 Apenas amigos

Amando por engano

Capitulo 1 – Apenas amigos

O sino tocou, anunciando que mais um cliente chegava ao local, o gerente olhou para a porta vendo quem entrava ao local, sorriu ao ver às três jovens amigas entrando animadas. A loira sorria graciosamente com as historias da bela garota de cabelos azuis, e a ruiva, permanecia à parte da conversa, olhando os CDs nas prateleiras.  
-Ferio-kun – falou a loira avistando o gerente – o que tem de novo pra gente comprar?  
-Que estilos vão querer?  
-Pop – falou Marine, a de cabelos azuis.  
-J-pop – falou a ruiva, Lucy, ao mesmo tempo em que a amiga.  
-E você Anne? – perguntou o gerente a loira -Sei lá...Acho que não vou comprar nada hoje.  
-Peça pra Celeste medir sua temperatura quando chegar em casa, ok? Deve estar doente.  
-Ferio! – reprovou Anne -Você é fanática por musica, sempre que vem aqui compra algo.  
-Não é verdade!  
-Claro que é, não é Marine?  
-Certamente.  
-Ele ta certo – falou Lucy -Vocês são umas traidoras... – falou Anne.

Ferio sorriu para a amiga que fingia ter ficado ofendida.  
-O cinema hoje ainda ta de pé Anne? – perguntou enquanto colocava o CD que Lucy havia acabado de escolher numa sacola -Claro – respondeu Anne -Hei! Que historia é essa? Vocês vão ao cinema? – perguntou Marine já curiosa – por que não nos contou que estava saindo com Ferio? – perguntou a Anne.  
-Porque não estou – falou vermelha, olhou para Ferio, este também estava vermelho com a insinuação de Marine – nos vamos segurar vela para Esmeralda e Zagard.  
-Falando em Esmeralda... – falou Lucy – não a vejo desde que brigou com seu pai. Onde ela está? – perguntou a Ferio -Ela esta morando com Zagard, acabou saindo de casa.  
-Deu o maior rolo o namoro do dois, não é?  
-É sim – falou Anne desta vez. -Meu pai e o pai de Zagard são inimigos desde que...Bom, desde que eu me lembro. Quando Esmeralda se apaixonou por Zagard deu o maior rolo, ela brigou com meu pai, ele brigou com o pai dele, no final, Zagard já não se dava muito bem com o pai, agora estão brigados e Esmeralda acabou indo morar com Zagard.  
-Esmeralda ta fazendo o que agora?  
-Papai não está pagando mais a faculdade dela, creio eu que acha que ela vai desistir de Zagard se ficarem na pior, então Esmeralda está trabalhando como modelo, conseguiu o trabalho com um amigo, assim ela paga a faculdade e umas contas.

Mais uma vez o sino tocou no estabelecimento, e as gargalhadas de Águia entraram no local, atrás dele vieram Lantis e Askout. Os três chegaram ate o balcão onde Ferio conversava com as meninas.  
-Uau, o garoto ta com sorte hoje, três gatinhas... – falou sorrindo -Oi pra você também Águia – respondeu Marine – Oi Askout – falou sorrindo -Oi Marine... – falou o rapaz encabulado - Oi Lucy, Anne.  
-Oi Askout – falaram as duas os mesmo tempo.  
-O que os desocupados estão fazendo? – perguntou Águia -Um, nos não somos desocupados – falou Ferio – eu estou trabalhando, o isso era o que você deveria estar fazendo.  
-Larguei o emprego.  
-O que? – perguntaram as meninas. -Águia é o terceiro esse mês, assim você não vai mais conseguir emprego...Tanta gente desempregada e você sem aproveitar a sorte que tem – falou Anne.  
-Exatamente Anne, se eu não quero o emprego por que vou trabalhar, quando outra pessoa que quer pode tê-lo?  
-Nisso ele tem razão... – falou Lucy.  
-Mesmo assim, ele pula muito de emprego.  
-Concordo com Anne – falou Lantis.

Todos pararam de falar, Marine, Anne e Ferio perguntavam-se de onde Lantis havia saído, foi então que se lembraram que ele havia entrado com os outros, Lucy permanecia vermelha, pois a voz de Lantis sempre lhe dava um arrepio no corpo. Lucy sabia que ele estava ali desde o começo, pois não conseguira parar de olha-lo, mas não conseguira lhe dirigir a palavra, odiava ser tímida.  
-Oi Lantis – Falaram Marine, Anne e Ferio sem jeito, por não terem notado a presença do rapaz.  
-Ferio, me diga onde tem uma janela, acho que hoje eu vejo um elefante cor-de-rosa sobrevoando Tókio.  
-Muito engraçado Águia – falou Marine sarcástica.  
-O que foi, isso é um milagre, Lantis falou por conta própria.  
-Ele só é calado – falou Anne defendendo o rapaz.

Marine olhou no relógio, e todos se assustaram quando depois ela deu um grito. A garota de cabelos azuis puxou Lucy, dizendo que já era 4:30.  
-Ai não, minha aula de Kendo era as 4.  
-E minha esgrima também...

As duas acabaram saindo, dando um tchau apressado a todos.  
-Não são minhas amigas, eu não as conheço... – falou Ferio sarcástico, Anne começou a rir. -Bom gente... – falou Anne – eu também tenho que ir, tenho que fazer meus deveres e ver meu e-mail antes de me arrumar pro cinema.  
-Tchau Anne. – falaram todos.

Anne olhou-se no espelho, estava bem, vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa de manga verde-musgo. Desceu as escadas, pegou as chaves de casa e despediu-se de sua irmã.

-Anne-chan – falou a garota de longos cabelos loiros – como vai? Há quanto tempo – disse sorrindo amavelmente.  
-Oi Esmeralda... – Anne observou uma imponente figura masculina de olhos e cabelos negros, os cabelos um pouco longos presos em um rabo de cavalo – Oi Zagard, há quanto tempo...Como vão vocês?  
-Ola Anne – falou Zagard educadamente com um belo sorriso

Zagard era o irmão de Lantis, o que era facilmente caracterizado pela fisionomia do corpo de ambos. Zagard não era de falar muito, mas era mais solto que o irmão, brincava e conversava bastante, principalmente com Esmeralda. Esmeralda a irmã de Ferio era uma bela moça, com uma alegria contagiosa e uma grande sabedoria. Era muito bonita com seus longos cabelos e seus belos olhos verdes. Tinha 19 anos, prestes a completar 20, e algo que deslumbrava a todos, era que por pior que fosse a situação ela sempre tinha uma palavra sabia e um olhar tão sereno que acalmava o coração de todos.  
Logo atrás do casal vinha Ferio, com um sorriso no rosto e muito bem vestido. Ferio, gerente da loja de Cds de seu pai, tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto, não se importando o quanto sofria. Era uma característica dele, que nunca deixava que os outros notassem sua tristeza, seus amigos ainda não sabiam se aquele era uma qualidade ou um defeito do rapaz, mas que isso ajudava muito a todos, pois vinham naquilo um exemplo a seguir.  
Esmeralda estudava junto com Celeste, irmã de Anne, sempre foram amigas, isso acabou aproximando Anne de Esmeralda e de Ferio. Eram amigos há bastante tempo, e atualmente Anne ajudava Ferio a conseguir namorar Tatra, uma garota amiga dos dois da aula de inglês. -Oi Anne-chan – cumprimentou Ferio sorridente -Oi Ferio-kun – respondeu Anne do mesmo modo.  
-Vamos entrar? – perguntou Esmeralda feliz -Claro

Os quatro entraram no cinema.

-Lucy-chan! Eu vim deixar o disquete... – Anne não falou mais com o susto que levara do cachorro que começava a latir, vendo que era o cachorro logo se calou – OI Hikari – falou sorrindo afagando a cabeça do cachorro.  
-Oi Anne-chan… - falou Lucy chegando ao portão. – ai, obrigado, tava precisando do disquete...Marine está aqui, quer entrar? Estamos comendo bolo.  
-Ta bom.

Anne entrou na casa, muito bonita, com fotos de samurais e desenhos de lindas paisagens nas paredes. A casa toda era revestida de madeira, dando um ar antigo, era bastante bonita a decoração.  
-Anne-chan, como vai? – falou Marine levantando-se das almofadas onde comia um pedaço de bolo.  
-Vou bem Marine.  
-E o cinema? – perguntou cínica, cheia de segundas intenções.  
-Foi legal.  
-Foi legal tipo, "ai como ele beija bem" ou.  
-Perai, do que você ta falando...Eu só fui assistir ao filme.  
-Ta legal...Com o gato do Ferio, ao lado de um casal, isso é na certa um convite para ficar.  
-Só se for pra você...Ferio quer ficar com outra garota.  
-E você ta morrendo de ciúmes... Não é?  
-Eu to ajudando ele...Ai marine, eu e Ferio somos só amigos, apenas amigos, entendeu?  
-Se você diz...

Um silêncio se apossou da sala, Lucy pegou um prato de bolo e estendeu pra Anne.  
-Quer?

Como ela poderia ser tão linda, e falava inglês perfeitamente, era tão inteligente, e divertida...Como poderia ser tão perfeita?  
-Ferio! – gritou Anne tentando ter a atenção do amigo -O que foi? – perguntou confuso, por que Anne gritara com ele?  
-To te chamando há meia hora menino, vê se acorda.  
-Não ta não.  
-To sim, você que ta ocupado olhando a Tatra...Eu te ajudo a ficar com ela, mas primeiramente vamos terminar esse exercício.  
-Ta bom, ta bom...

Ferio deu uma olhada no caderno, mas logo estava a observar a bela Tatra conversar com suas amigas.

Tatra permanecia sentada em um banco, quando Ferio aproximou-se, ela olhou para cima e vendo o rapaz sorriu.  
-Posso sentar? – perguntou Ferio apontando para o lugar vago ao lado da garota -Claro – respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Ferio sentou-se e olhou a jovem, como poderia ser tão bela. Quando o viu os dois já conversavam animados, pareciam ter muitas coisas em comum. Não muito longe dali, Anne observava a cena com um sorriso, finalmente ele havia ido falar com ela, estava satisfeita, pois era uma questão de tempo ate começarem a namorar. Anne rodou nos calcanhares, e começou a caminhar alegremente, seu trabalho como cupido havia saído perfeitamente bem, agora, estava na hora de ir para casa comer algo para comemorar.  
Assim aquela semana havia acabada para Anne, com uma imensa onda de satisfação, ela percebia que bons tempos viam, mas não tinha idéia que surpresas o destino lhe aguardava.


	2. Capitulo 2 – Rindo para não chorar

Capitulo 2 – Rindo para não chorar

Três messes haviam se passado, o verão já acabara, e o outono tomava conta da paisagem da cidade de Tókio. As arvores estavam pintadas de vermelho, e os parques estavam belamente povoados por diversas pessoas que apreciavam ficar em baixo de uma arvore belamente ornamentada pela natureza e sentindo o vento frio da tarde que começava a se formar, anunciando que o inverno logo chegaria.  
Uma jovem permanecia parada a olhar toda a beleza da natureza, com seus belos e curtos cabelos ondulados e seus lindos olhos verdes, seu belo corpo de 17 anos vestido com um lindo vestido verde com detalhes brancos, e em seu pulso havia uma delicada pulseira de esmeralda. Não apenas observando a natureza Anne pensava nos últimos três messes que passara, fora muito bom, logo que seu amigo começara a namorar, esta também conheceu alguns rapazes, mas nada. Havia tentado algo com Visão de Águia, mas ele ainda gostava da ex-namorada, Lucy. Acabara sozinha novamente, mas tudo bem, assim mesmo estava feliz. -Anne-chan! – a singela voz de Esmeralda lhe tirara de seus pensamentos.  
-Oi Esmeralda – falou sorrindo -O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, normalmente não era muito comum Anne ir ao parque sozinha.  
-Pensando.  
-Em algum gatinho? – perguntou brincalhona -Não. – falou sorrindo – e você, o que faz aqui?  
-Vou tirar umas fotos para uma revista, minha carreira está cada vez melhor.  
-E como vai a faculdade? Ainda não sei por que minha irmã largou...Agora esta trabalhando numa revista, decidiu fazer jornalismo.  
-É mesmo, ainda não sei por que ela largou, ela ia muito bem em fotografia, falando nisso, estou adorando o curso, sempre gostei de fotografar.  
-Você é boa na frente e atrás das câmeras – falou rindo.  
-É – sorriu Esmeralda – eu tenho que ir Anne, depois a gente se vê.  
-Tchau Esmeralda...

Logo que Esmeralda saiu de seu campo de visão, Anne levantou-se, estava na hora de se mexer um pouco, já tinha ficado muito tempo parada por hoje.

Os sinos tocaram e o jovem alegrou-se ver de quem se tratava. A bela jovem chegou ate o balcão e sorridente olhou para o gerente.  
-Tem algo pra mim? – perguntou sedutora.  
-Eu – falou sorrindo antes de beijar a namorada ardentemente.

Assim que entrou na loja, Anne viu seu casalzinho preferido aos beijos. Aproximou-se do balcão assim que eles cessaram o beijo.  
-Oi! – falou com um belo sorriso -Oi Anne – respondeu Ferio meio envergonhado -Anne-chan – falou Tatra sorridente – tudo bem? – falava suavemente e encantadora como sempre.  
-Vou sim...Ferio, já chegou o CD que eu pedi?  
-Não, ainda não.  
-Obrigado mesmo assim.  
-Tem alguns novos na seção rock, vai dar uma olhada, vê se gosta.  
-Não sabia que Anne gostava de Rock – comentou Tatra -Ela gosta de tudo um pouco – respondeu Ferio sorrindo

Tatra sorriu e beijou rápida e ternamente os lábios do namorado.  
-Eu tenho que ir, passei só pra dá um oi, depois eu volto.  
-Ta bom, a gente ainda vai ao cinema?  
-Vamos sim – falou sorrindo – Tchau Ferio-kun -Tchau Ta-chan

Tatra saiu do local, e Ferio logo voltou ao trabalho, Anne permanecia sorridente ouvindo um CD no canto.

A jovem permanecia muito nervosa, olhava-se o tempo todo no espelho, vendo se havia algo errado, algo que fosse desagrada-lo. Anne divertia-se com a cena, e Marine ficava inquieta não suportando a mania da amiga.  
-Ai Lucy, para de se olhar no espelho, você ta ótima, Lantis vai adorar.  
-Você acha? Tem certeza...Ainda da tempo de mudar...Quer dizer, acho que não dá, mas algo pequeno, vocês acham mesmo que eu estou bem? Tem certeza que ele vai gostar.  
-Para com isso! – irritou-se Marine – ele vai adorar, não é Askout? – perguntou Marine ao recente namorado.  
-É sim, a senhorita está muito bonita – falou Askout sorrindo.  
-Ai, ai, ai...Estou tão nervosa – comentou Lucy sentando-se ao lado de Anne

Esmeralda apareceu na sala ao sair da cozinha, tinha um belo sorriso no rosto e um prato de biscoitos na mão.  
-Vai dar tudo certo Lucy-chan – falou calma – Você está linda, Lantis gosta de você e você gosta dele, não tem como algo dar errado.  
-Mas.  
-Nada de "mas" – falou Zagard agora, que acabava da sair também da cozinha – meu irmão a adora, não importa o que aconteça, agora que ele sabe de seus sentimentos por ele não deixara de perder a oportunidade de ficar com você...E alem do mais, do jeito que está bonita, mesmo que não estivesse apaixonado, apaixonava-se na hora, ate eu cairia aos seus pés, está linda.

Esmeralda deu uma ponta pé no namorado e sorriu para Lucy que estava totalmente vermelha com os elogios.  
-Vai dá tudo certo – falou calmamente.

Logo a campainha tocou e Esmeralda foi atender a porta, o coração de Lucy batia fortemente. Ao abri a porta Visão de Águia entrou sorridente. -Oi Esmeralda, decidir dá uma passada aqui, você viu o Lantis, não vejo ele desde cedo e... – ele olhou todos na sala e uma vermelha Lucy – o que ta havendo e...Você ta muito bonita Lucy.

Lucy levantou-se, sabia que Águia ainda gostava dela, mas o namoro dos dois já havia acabado há quase um ano. Não queria contar pra ele que ela iria sair com Lantis, o seu melhor amigo, na verdade nem Lantis queria, mas agora era impossível esconder.  
Águia não era bobo nem nada, já notara há muito tempo que a garota gostava de seu amigo, e a pouco percebera que ele também gostava dela, vendo-a ali em frente tão bonita, logo notou que os dois iriam sair.  
-Águia... – começou Lucy a tentar se explicar -Não precisa – cortou Águia – você vai sair com Lantis não é? Por isso que andavam me evitando -A gente ia contar, mas não sabia como.  
-Tudo bem – falou com um sorriso falso nos lábios e lagrimas nos olhos – eu acho que eu já vou...Já sei que Lantis não vai topar assistir filme hoje...Eu já vou.  
-Águia... – sussurrou Lucy – me desculpa.

Águia já estava na porta, ainda fechada, ele simplesmente virou-se para a jovem e com um fraco sorriso disse:  
-Está muito bonita hoje...Espero que tudo de certo no encontro.

Logo depois saiu, Lucy sentou-se no sofá, não queria fazer o amigo sofrer, mas não tinha culpa de não gostar mais dele, não tinha culpa de amar Lantis, logo viu que algumas lagrimas saiam de seus olhos.  
-Lucy... – sussurrou Marine -Vamos Lucy, vai dar tudo certo – falou Anne calmamente – ele entendeu, assim vai ser ate mais fácil pra ele encontrar alguém... De te esquecer.  
-É. – falou secando as lagrimas.

Esmeralda tocou ternamente na mão de Lucy, está a olhou e viu o sereno sorriso de esmeralda e os belos olhos da moça, e logo sentiu que seu coração começava a se acalmar.  
-Vamos retocar a maquiagem – disse calmamente – tem que estar bem bonita para quando Lantis chegar.

Lucy concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se seguindo Esmeralda para o quarto da moça.

A noite estava estrelada quando Anne chegou em casa, pelo jeito tudo tinha ido bem com Lucy e Lantis, uma pena que Águia estivesse sofrendo. Assim que chegou na varanda viu que Águia estava sentado em um banco ali.  
-Águia?

Ele levantou a cabeça e notou-se que chorava. Secou as lagrimas enquanto Anne sentava-se ao seu lado. A jovem não sabia por que ele havia escolhido ela para conversar, ou o que fosse que ele estava fazendo ou querendo fazer ali, mas sentou-se ao seu lado.  
-Eles formam um belo casal, não é? – perguntou Águia quebrando o silencio.  
-Sim, formam...Eles se gostam muito.  
-Eu sei...Por isso que...Não consigo fazer nada para separa-los...Só consigo desejar que sejam felizes.  
-Eles vão ser.  
-Ela...Já me amou algum dia?

Anne respirou fundo, olhou bem nos olhos do rapaz e respondeu:  
-Sim, ela já te amou...Foi um amor muito bonito, que acabou se transformando em amizade com o tempo.  
-Mas...Eu pensei que o amor nunca acabasse.  
-E não acaba... – falou sorrindo – ele se transforma, o amor que ela tinha por você, transformou-se em um amor por um amigo, ela ainda te ama, só que de um modo diferente, como um amigo.  
-Você acha que eu posso amar outra pessoa?  
-Acho que pode sim...

Visão de Águia respirou fundo, pensou por um instante, tornando o local silencioso, logo depois voltou a quebrar o silencio:  
-Às vezes eu gostaria de poder fazer que nem o Ferio...Rir para não chorar.  
-É, o Ferio tem esse dom.

Novamente tudo ficou silencioso, Águia e Anne apenas se olhavam, e sem perceber acabavam diminuindo a distancia entre seus corpos. Quando perceberam estavam prestes a se beijarem, Anne apenas fechou os olhos, assim como Águia, e sem se importarem com nada deixaram que o momento falasse mais alto.  
Quando seus lábios se tocaram e sentiram o calor um do outro, tudo pareceu ficar distante, o beijo era doce e gentil como nunca antes haviam experimentado. O mundo não tinha importância, como seria depois do beijo também não, a única coisa que importava naquele instante era continuar aquele momento mágico, aquele beijo mágico.  
Quando se separaram, nenhuma palavra poderia expressar o que sentiam, suas respirações ainda misturavam-se quando Águia tocou o rosto de Anne delicadamente e voltou a beija-la, não sabiam o que faziam, mas nada tinha importância, apenas queriam continuar a se beijarem.


	3. Capitulo 3 – Solteiros

Capitulo 3 – Solteiros

O local permanecia silencioso, somente o barulho dos sussurros de alguns e das folhas dos livros, algumas vezes ouvia-se o som de alguém tossindo, mas mesmo assim o local era silencioso. A jovem permanecia lendo um livro, sentada a uma das varias mesas. Estava tão concentrada ao livro que não notou o rapaz que se aproximava e que docemente tocou seu pescoço beijando-o.  
-Oi Águia – falou sorrindo -O que foi? – perguntou sorridente – está seria.  
-Não tive um dia muito bom. – falou meio chateada

Águia sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da moça e a olhou.  
-O que foi?  
-Nada...Só tive um dia chato.  
-Então vem aqui... – falou puxando a namorada para perto e beijando-a ardentemente.

Desde a noite em que se beijaram na varanda os dois decidiram namorar, não sabiam bem ao certo, já que não sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas acharam que valia a pena tentar. Isso já durara dois meses.

Ferio permanecia sentado no banco no centro do parque há meia hora, o que havia acontecido, por que Tatra demorava tanto. Se bem que nos últimos messes o namoro dos dois não estava muito legal. Parecia que o fogo do começo da relação havia acabado, e tudo que sobrara não sustentava o restante do namoro, seria esse o fim de tudo.  
-Oi Ferio, desculpe pelo atraso – falou Tatra ao chegar, logo deu um ardente beijo no namorado.  
-Tudo bem... – falou com um sorrindo

Mesmo com o namoro não sendo uma maravilha, não tendo toda aquela paixão inicial, Ferio ainda gostava de sentir os lábios dela com os seus.

A neve começava a cobrir a cidade de Tókio naquele inverno. A paisagem tornava-se muito bonita, os enfeites de natais já iluminavam a cidade e a felicidade começava a brotar no coração das crianças ao verem a chegada do natal.  
Anne estremeceu ao sentir o pequeno floco de neve tocar o seu nariz.  
-E então Anne, como vai o namoro com Águia? – perguntou Marine ao tomar seu chocolate quente na lanchonete – por que não vamos lá pra dentro aqui ta frio.  
-É bonito ver a neve cair Marine – falou Lucy.  
-E então Anne? – perguntou novamente Marine.  
-É legal – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo olhando para a neve.  
-To vendo – comentou Marine sarcástica

Anne e Lucy permaneceram a olhar os flocos de neve caírem lentamente do céu, era uma coisa linda de se ver.  
-Ai que deprê aqui! – irritou-se Marine – quer saber, eu vou lá pra dentro.

Lucy logo se levantou para acompanhar a amiga.  
-Você não vem Anne? – perguntou já de pé -Já vou...

E Anne voltou a olhar a neve cair.

Ferio olhava pela janela enquanto a neve caia.  
-Aqui maninho – falou a suave voz de Esmeralda ao estender um chocolate quente – ta tudo bem?  
-Ta... – respondeu sem entusiasmo, mas com um belo sorriso no rosto – é lindo não é?  
-É, é sim...

Zagard apareceu e sentou-se ao lado de Esmeralda, beijando-a ardentemente, os dois sorriram ao se separarem, e Esmeralda aconchegou-se nos braços do namorado e continuou a ver o filme.  
Ferio permaneceu parado a olhar a neve cair.

Águia não conseguia entender, por mais que quisesse e que estivesse bem com Anne, ele não conseguia parar de pensar na aquela bela ruiva que um dia já havia tido em seus braços. Irritava-se com isso, queria esquece-la, queria poder continuar sua vida, com Anne talvez, mas não conseguia.  
Anne era uma moça tão boa, tão linda, e quando beijou-a na varanda havia sentido algo inexplicável, novo, mas mesmo assim não a amava, não conseguia. Gostava de beija-la, senti-la, ficar com ela, mas aquilo não era amor.  
Sentiu Anne aconchegar-se em seus braços, estavam em sua casa e assistiam a um filme, mas ambos acabaram dormindo no meio do filme, no sofá, fora o primeiro a acordar e permanecera pensando ate aquele momento.  
Olhava Anne, como era bonita, o rosto, os lábios, os cabelos, tudo. Parecia perfeita, e mesmo sabendo que ele não a amava, continuava ali, com ele, talvez para ajuda-lo a esquecer Lucy, talvez por que o amasse, não sabia, mas ela era boa, era uma boa pessoa, uma boa amiga, e não merecia ser usada com ele fazia com ela.  
Beijou ternamente seus lábios, fazendo-a despertar de seu sono, ela olhou-o calma e sorriu.  
-Acho que precisamos conversar... – falou Águia serio, não era justo com ela, era melhor acabar tudo.

Tatra chegou ao local e procurou por Ferio, este permanecia escorado em uma arvore. Abraçou a si mesma tentando amenizar o frio e aproximou-se com um sorriso. Observou que Ferio estava serio, e quando ele começou a falar sentiu que se tratava de algo muito importante.  
Os flocos de neve começaram a cair ao redor dos dois, a cena era linda, mas o que acontecia ali não era agradável para nenhum dos dois, Tetra segurava as lagrimas em seus olhos, não as deixando escapar e ouvia atentamente o que Ferio dizia, sabia que ele estava certo, e realmente perguntava-se, será que os dois realmente deveriam continuar juntos, será que os dois se amavam?  
No final Tetra não chorou e Ferio ficou com uma enorme dor no peito ao faze-la sofrer, mas sabia que assim era melhor, os dois sabiam, e assim separaram-se, com mais nenhuma palavra, apenas tristeza em seus peitos, enquanto todos riam naquele mês tão alegre, no mês em que Jesus nascera, no mês da alegria e da harmonia, os dois tristemente voltavam para suas casas, tentando ter um natal feliz e volta a suas vidas a normalidade.

Ferio chegou em casa e viu que na casa da frente encontrava-se Anne, sentada na escada da varanda. Parecia triste, sentada sozinha, enquanto a neve caia, e ela nem ao menos tentava se proteger, apenas deixava os frios flocos de neve chegarem ao seu corpo.  
-Oi Anne – falou aproximando-se, logo notou que ela chorava discretamente.  
-Oi Ferio – falou forçando um sorriso – tudo bem?  
-É, mas ou menos – falou soltando um sorriso não muito verdadeiro.  
-É, o mesmo comigo.  
-O que foi – perguntou sentando ao lado da garota -Eu e Águia...terminamos – falou olhando para os próprios pés.  
-Por que?  
-Não iria da certo, eu não o amava, e ele ainda não conseguiu esquecer Lucy.  
-Então porque estavam juntos?  
-Eu não sei...Tinha algo... E você e Tatra? Como vão?  
-Nos...terminamos -Desculpe.  
-Ta tudo bem.  
-Não, quer dizer, fui eu que juntei os dois e.  
-Você não tem culpa, eu e Tatra fomos felizes...Mas acabou.  
-O que foi que ouve?  
-Ficou diferente com o tempo, não estávamos mais apaixonados... Quando a paixão acaba e não resta nada, fica difícil continuar a relação.

Os dois então ficaram em silencio, o vento frio cortava-lhes os rostos, e seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, ficaram parados, sem falar nada por vários minutos, apenas pensando em tudo, em suas vidas e como elas chegaram ate ali, os dois sentados no frio pensando, um do lado do outro.  
Anne abriu a boca pra falar, mas achou melhor calar-se, não sabia o que falar, não tinha idéia do que fazer, queria apenas quebrar aquele silencio, mas achou melhor esperar um pouco.  
Ferio permaneceu calado, pensava em Esmeralda e Zagard, será que um dia ele encontraria uma paixão, um amor assim? Algum dia ele encontraria alguém que o faria largar tudo, que lhe faria ser único, será que algum dia ele iria realmente amar?  
-Então... – começou Anne finalmente quebrando o silencio – acho que isso significa que estamos solteiros.

Ferio a olhou e sorriu serenamente -É, acho que sim.


	4. Capitulo 4 – Namorado de mentira

Capitulo 4 – Namorado de mentira

Era véspera de natal, o dia estava frio, próprio para ficar em casa assistindo Tv e tomando um chocolate quente, era isso que Ferio estava fazendo, ate sua campainha tocar. Não muito contente levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, ao abri-la estremeceu com o vento frio do dia bater em seu rosto.  
-Preciso de um grande, grande, grande favor – falou a jovem loira entrando na casa, Ferio fechou a porta e a olhou.  
-O que foi? – perguntou curioso.  
-Você precisa me ajudar – falou ainda mais aflita -Preciso?  
-Sim.  
-Senta Anne e me explica por que eu preciso te ajudar... – falou Ferio levando a amiga ate onde antes ele assistia TV

Os dois sentaram-se, Ferio notou que Anne estava um pouco vermelha.  
-Preciso que você finja que é meu namorado – falou rapidamente -O que? – perguntou perplexo levantando-se da cadeira -Eu sei que é estranho, mas você é o único que posso contar.  
-Mas por que? Por que isso? Por que eu?  
-Hoje a noite eu vou a uma festa.  
-E?  
-E acontece que meus primos vão esta lá, e todos os anos eles me humilham por não ter namorado.  
-E?  
-E acontece que eu disse a todos que tinha um namorado e que iria com ele na festa.  
-Por que fez isso se não tem namorado?  
-Porque na época eu tinha, eu namorava Águia – falou levantando-se, não podia mais ficar sentada tinha que andar, mesmo que fosse em círculos.  
-Por que não diz a eles que você terminaram, conte a verdade.  
-Eles vão achar que eu menti.  
-Eu digo que sou testemunha.  
-Não vão acreditar, não conhece meus primos.  
-Mas por que eu tenho que ser o seu "namorado?  
-Você é o único solteiro que conheço, ou esqueceu que Lantis e Askout estão namorando, as minhas amigas não iriam "emprestar" seus namorados no natal.  
-Águia é solteiro.

Anne olhou-o com reprovação.  
-Por acaso quer que peça pra Águia? Seria muito estranho.  
-Mas por que eu?  
-Você é o único com quem posso contar...Por favor, vamos só fingir, mãos dadas, cochicho no ouvido...Nada de beijo nem nada assim...Por favor, Ferio. – suplicava Anne -Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas... Tudo bem, eu aceito.  
-Ai que bom! – comemorou Anne o abraçando – te vejo hoje a noite as sete, tudo bem?  
-Ta.  
-Tchau, eu já vou...Muito, muito, muito obrigada.  
-Tchau Anne.

Anne foi embora e Ferio deixou-se cair no sofá, soltando um longo e cansado suspiro. -Aonde eu fui me meter?

-Namorado? – exclamou Esmeralda surpresa.  
-É – respondeu Ferio -Nossa. – falou ainda surpresa sentando-se ao lado de Ferio.  
-Disse que eu era o único com quem ela poderia contar.  
-Nossa.  
-Disse que só precisamos fingir, nem precisamos nos beijar nem nada.  
-Nossa.  
-Eu acho que isso não vai acabar bem.  
-Nossa.  
-Que parar com isso? – perguntou irritado -Desculpa, mas é que... – Esmeralda levantou-se e olhou para Ferio – estou surpresa, quer dizer...Nunca pensei que Anne gostasse de você.  
-Espera ai...Quem disse que ela gosta de mim? – perguntou levantando-se -Ora, se ela pediu pra você, e você é o único que pode ajuda-la, creio que, mas direto que isso, só de ela escrevesse bem grande "gosto de você, quer sair comigo.  
-Você ta exagerando, é que sou o único solteiro que ela conhece for o Águia e.  
-Você acha que ela só conhece dois solteiros? Ela tem milhares de amigos.  
-Acho que você tem razão.  
-Você gosta dela? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado do irmão -Não sei...Ela é legal...E bonita.  
-Então sai, vale a pena tentar.  
-É, acho que sim.

Ferio tocou a campainha, era sete em ponto, seu coração disparava, será que sua irmã estava certa? Anne gostava mesmo dele? Seria isso um encontro?  
A porta se abriu tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos, e a imagem que viu ficou marcada para sempre como uma das mais bonitas de sua historia. Deslumbrou-se ao ver Anne estonteante com um lindo vestido vermelho e preto, muito bem moldado ao seu belo e sinuoso corpo. Seus cabelos estavam ornamentados em um belo penteado e vestia um casaco preto. Ferio pode sentir suas bochechas corarem, ela estava linda, a visão que sempre tivera de Anne fora totalmente mudada, ela era uma das moças mais deslumbrante que já conhecera.  
-Vamos? – perguntou com sua voz melodiosa.  
-Claro – falou saindo de seu transe e entraram no carro.

Durante todo o caminho Ferio não pode parar de pensar como Anne estava bonita e como adoraria que a historia de serem namorados fosse verdade, pelo menos naquela noite.  
-Não vai usar óculos? Pensei que não enxergasse sem eles? – perguntou cortando o silencio -Estou com lentes. – respondeu sorrindo

Logo os dois chegaram ao local da festa, assim que entraram, notaram que algumas pessoas os olharam, Ferio pensou que metade deslumbrava-se com a beleza de Anne. Logo uma jovem bastante bonita, de pele morena, correu ate o encontro dos dois.  
-Oi Anne – falou alegremente -Oi Caldina, tudo bem? – Anne observou o rapaz atrás de Caldina – tudo bem Rafaga?  
-Tudo – falou ele

Anne sorriu contente.  
-Aska está atrás de você, quer vê seu namorado – sussurrou Caldina no ouvido de Anne enquanto dava uma espiada em Ferio -Que droga.

Caldina sorriu, sentia pena da prima. Aska era uma prima de segundo grau de Anne e Caldina, era extremamente mimada e irritante. Tinha cerca de 15 anos, e apesar de Anne ser mais velha, adorava tirar sarro da prima por nunca aparecer com um namorado, não que Aska fosse de se levar a serio, mas mesmo assim, era extremamente irritante de ouvi-la, que Anne preferira pedir o favor a Ferio para engana-la, não que ela fosse a única a irritar Anne por causa de sua vida amorosa.  
-Anne querida – falou uma jovem de longos cabelos pretos ao se aproximar – quem é esse? – perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta -Alcione, esse é Ferio... – Anne olhou-o antes de continuar –...Meu namorado.  
-Prazer, Alcione, prima de Anne – falou sorrindo.

Alcione afastou-se a Anne soltou um suspiro e olhou para Ferio sorrindo.  
-Desculpe te meter nisso...Mas já passamos por Alcione, só faltam Aska e.  
-Priscila, muito prazer – falou uma jovem atrás do casal. – quer dizer, que minha prima Anne não está namorando como dizia por ai – falou ela sorrindo.  
-Espera ai Priscila, não é bem assim, eu tava sim, só que.  
-Águia terminou com você – terminou Priscila

Ferio e Anne a olharam confusa.  
-Você conhece Águia?  
-Conheço, faço computação com ele... – falou sorrindo – prometo que não conto a ninguém que esse rapaz aqui não é seu namorado.

Priscila afastou-se do casal graciosamente misturando-se a multidão.  
-eu adoro essa minha prima.  
-Bom, acho que só falta a tal da Aska – falou Ferio sorrindo.  
-É – disse Anne – viu, não está sofrendo tanto assim.  
-É, você tem razão.

Anne começou a andar quando sentiu Ferio abraçar-lhe por trás e sentiu um arrepio no corpo, achando aquela sensação tão boa que dava vontade de nunca larga-lo.  
-Quem é o próximo que iremos enganar? – murmurou no ouvido de Anne -Ah...Eu...É... – Anne não conseguia falar corretamente de tanto nervosismo, sentia suas bochechas corarem, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma sensação muito boa dentro de si, logo relaxou os ombro e ficou sentindo a respiração de Ferio em seu pescoço.

Anne fechou os olhos, aproveitando bem cada sensação que sentia, o calor do corpo de Ferio abraçado ao seu, a respiração do rapaz sincronizada com a sua e como era bom sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, o arrepio que isso lhe causava. Era tudo tão bom que queria que o tempo parasse ali.  
-Anne! – os dois foram despertados pela voz aguda de Aska -Aska – disse Anne forçando um sorriso enquanto, para sua infelicidade, afastava-se de Ferio.  
-Então, esse é seu famoso namorado?  
-Ele não é tão famoso assim – disse sorrindo – e sim, este é Ferio, meu namorado.  
-Até que em fim, pensei que nunca fosse desencalhar...eu já tinha apresentado dois namorado e você nada, e olhe que sou mais nova.  
-É sim prima – falou focando outro sorriso -Sabe, achei que Anne estivesse mentindo quando falou de você, mas vejo que não esta, ah, tenho que lhe apresentar meu novo namorado Anne.  
-E o Erik?  
-É passado, não quer que eu namore um cara por mais de 6 meses, quer? Há quanto tempo estão juntos?  
-Quatro meses – respondeu Anne -Cinco messes – respondeu Ferio ao mesmo tempo.  
-Cinco ou Quatro? – perguntou Aska desconfiada -Quatro namorando, mas ficamos durante um mês. – respondeu Anne rapidamente.  
-Ah.  
-Bom, Aska, eu tenho que falar com Caldina, nos vemos depois – falou Anne arrastando Ferio.

Assim que se afastaram da Aska, Anne e Ferio soltaram longos suspiros.  
-Agora entendo sua preocupação.  
-Agora você conhece Aska. – falou sorrindo – Bom, acho que estamos indo bem.  
-É – concordou Ferio. – bom, já que somos namorados, quer dançar? – perguntou com um sedutor sorriso -Adoraria.

Ferio e Anne dirigiram-se para a pista de dança onde tocava uma musica lenta qualquer. Anne abraçou-se a Ferio e os dois começaram a dançar no ritmo da musica. Anne podia ouvir o coração de Ferio perto de seu ouvido e a ótima sensação de seu abraço. As mãos de Ferio deslizaram das costas para a cintura de Anne e mais próximos que nunca os dois continuaram a dançar, sentindo como era bom estarem tão próximos.  
Anne levantou a cabeça e viu os lindos olhos de Ferio, estavam tão próximos que nem podia imaginar, suas respirações agora se misturavam e seus lábios estavam tão próximos que...

Quase...

Podia...

...Sentir-se


	5. capitulo 5 Durante a meianoite

Capitulo 5 – Durante a meia noite

A musica parou e Ferio e Anne separaram-se rapidamente. O que havia sido aquilo? Quase haviam, se beijado? Tudo tinha ficado tão romântico que...Os dois estariam se apaixonando? Tão rápido?  
Acabaram saindo da pista, Anne envergonhada pediu licença e foi ate o banheiro. Ao chegar lá notou que Priscila retocava a maquiagem, não se importou com a presença da prima, apenas escorou-se na parede e tentou pensar. O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo que sentira antes de encontrar Aska. A vontade incontrolável de dançar com ele, o beijo que quase acontecera, e que seus lábios ainda ansiavam que acontecesse.  
-Eu vi o que aconteceu na pista – disse Priscila sorrindo – se conselho fosse bom, se vendia, mas mesmo assim, você que um?

Anne concordou com a cabeça.  
-Escute seu coração – falou sorrindo e saindo do local.

"Escutar meu coração.  
Anne respirou fundo, olhou-se no espelho e voltou para a festa mais deslumbrante do que nunca. Encontrou Ferio com Aska e ele não parecia se divertir, assim que chegou tocou delicadamente seu braço, abraçando-o.  
-Eu poderia pegar meu namorado um pouquinho – falou sorrindo para a prima -Claro – falou Aska sorridente.

Anne puxou Ferio para longe da prima e assim que se distanciaram Ferio sussurrou em seu ouvido suavemente:  
-Obrigado por me salvar...

Anne ficou vermelha e sorriu.  
-Era meu dever, afinal, fui eu que te arrastei pra cá.  
-É – falou Ferio sorrindo sedutoramente.

Anne sentira como se seu coração quisesse pular pela boca, ele estava tão bonito e sedutor naquela noite que seria difícil não se apaixonar.  
-Vamos ficar aqui ate que horas? – perguntou Ferio -Já quer ir embora?  
-Não, é que...já são 10, se tivermos que voltar cedo é melhor nos apressarmos.  
-Podemos ficar ate a meia noite.  
-Tudo bem.

Anne e Ferio comeram algo e ficaram numa mesa juntamente com Caldina e Rafaga. -Ainda não vi os dois se beijando – comentou Caldina fazendo Ferio e Anne ficarem vermelhos – não vão me dizer que são tão tímidos como meu namorado – falou olhando para Rafaga e sorrindo -Caldina! – Rafaga reprovou-a – não seja intrometida.  
-O que foi? Eles não são namorados? É normal...

Anne sorriu e olhou meio envergonhada para Ferio, este tentava não rir da situação em que se metera.  
-Em, me digam, por que ainda não vimos vocês se beijando? Têm vergonha?  
-Mais ou menos Caldina – respondeu Anne vermelha -Vamos, eu quero ver um beijo.  
-Caldina – novamente Rafaga a reprovava -O que foi? – falava inocentemente – olha, se vocês quiserem, eu e Rafaga nos beijamos primeiro, e ai você depois...não vão ficar com tanta vergonha assim, vão?  
-Ah...Eu não sei... – Anne não sabia como sair daquela enrascada.  
-Por mim tudo bem. – surpreendeu-se em ouvir Ferio falar.  
-O.K. vamos Rafaga.  
-O que?  
-Vai...Sei que tem vergonha, mas é por uma boa causa...vamos.  
-Caldina.  
-Vai.  
-Caldina.  
-Por favor...

Rafaga soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para Anne totalmente envergonhada.  
-Está bem.

Anne sentiu um certo desconforto ao ver os dois se beijando, dava um pouco de vergonha, mas tinha que admitir que eles formavam um lindo casal.  
-Depois somos nos – sussurrou Ferio em seu ouvido -Que historia é essa? – perguntou aos sussurros no ouvido dele - Ora, somos namorados, não somos? Qual o problema – falou sorrindo -O problema é que.  
-É a vez de vocês – falou Caldina alegre

Anne sorriu, antes que pudesse discordar, sentiu as mãos de Ferio tocar-lhe o queixo delicadamente, levantando-o. Anne havia aberto a boca para falar algo, mas ao sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto logo a fechou, e também fechou os olhos, sentindo cada sensação. Quando sentiu os lábios dele se prensaram contra os seus, não soube mais se controlava seu corpo, pois agora seus lábios mexiam-se sozinhos, e os dois sentiam cada sensação inexplicável que apenas podiam expressa-las no beijo, apaixonada e carinhoso.  
Assim que separaram-se, Anne poderia jurar que ainda sentia os lábios de Ferio sobre os seus, logo abriu os olhos e lembrou-se que estava numa festa, Caldina a olhava com água nos olhos.  
-Lindo...Vocês realmente parecem apaixonados – falou emocionada

Anne olhou para Ferio que sorria calmamente, meio atordoada com o acontecido levantou-se, saindo do salão de festa, Ferio não sabendo ainda o que acontecia a seguiu.  
Ao chegarem do lado de fora, onde havia um belo jardim, Ferio pode notar que Anne chorava discretamente. Seu rosto e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia bastante atordoada.  
-O que foi Anne? – perguntou sem entender a reação da garota -O que foi? Você me beijou.  
-E daí?  
-E daí que não somos namorados, se você se esqueceu, e você não pediu minha permissão e.  
-Mas eu pensei que.  
-Pensou o que?  
-Que você gostava de mim.  
-O que? De onde você tirou essa idéia?  
-Você convida para uma festa pedindo para que eu fingisse que sou seu namorado, queria que eu pensasse o que?  
-Tem certeza que você conheceu Aska?  
-Eu sei, mas...Acho que eu me empolguei...Por achar que...Você gostava de mim.  
-Ferio...Não é que eu não goste de você...É que...

Anne soltou um longo suspiro.  
-Eu gostei do beijo – falou mais calma, respirando fundo – gostei de dançar com você...E gostei de fingir que fossemos namorados... Acho que estou começando a gostar de você, mas...Não sei o que pensar de tudo isso.  
-Não precisa pensar nada, eu também acho que...Exagerei um pouco...Eu só... Você estava tão bonita hoje que...Eu não sei o que deu em mim.  
-Eu também não.

Os dois calaram-se, Anne olhou para o chão, Ferio olhou para Anne, o silencio tomou conta dos dois, não sabiam o que estavam sentindo, o que estava acontecendo com os dois, ate algumas horas atrás eram apenas amigos, agora de repente.  
Ouviram o som do relógio marcando meia noite, já era natal. Anne sentiu algo gelado tocar seu rosto e então olhou para cima, e pode ver vários flocos de neve caindo do céu, era uma imagem tão linda que parecia um filme, ela mal podia acreditar.  
Ferio aproximou-se de Anne e tocou-a delicadamente, sua respiração quente aquecia o rosto da jovem, ela o olhava, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.  
-Não sei o que estamos sentindo...Mas acho que quero beijar alguém no natal...E gostaria que fosse você.

Anne sorriu.  
-Eu também...Pensamos em tudo depois.  
-Concordo plenamente.

Anne sentiu Ferio abraçar o seu corpo, aquecendo-a, e sua respiração misturar-se com a dele, quando seus lábios se tocaram, voltou a sentir algo inexplicável, entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço do rapaz e sentiu seus corpos próximos, o calor do corpo dele aquecia o seu, os lábios dele dançavam num ritmo mágico e Anne apenas acompanhava, sentindo cada sensação. Parecia que estava no céu, não sentia o chão, não sentia frio, apenas ele e ela, juntos, num beijo mágico.  
A pressão de seus lábios, o calor de seus corpo, as sensações eram tão boas que Anne não queria interromper, apenas beijavam-se mais, abraçavam-se mais, sentiam-se, tudo era mágico, cada toque, cada beijo, nada parecia rela, tudo parecia vi dum conto de fada, e que após o beijo tudo acabaria bem, seriam felizes para sempre. E mesmo sabendo que não era verdade, não se importavam, apenas continuavam a sentir-se. Ao redor um mundo, a neve que cai, a festa que rolava, mas naquele momento, para eles só existia os dois, e um sentimento que não podiam explicar, um sentimento que achavam ser amor.


	6. Capitulo 6 – Como é bela a primavera

Capitulo 6 – Como é bela a primavera

As férias de inverno acabavam, e juntamente com ela ia-se embora a neve, o frio, o inverno. A primavera começava a brotar em cada jardim, em cada casa, em cada local da bela cidade de Tókio.  
Anne estava preocupada com a volta as aulas, isso significava ver Ferio e Águia. Águia ela não via desde que terminaram, haviam rompido sem brigas, mas mesmo assim isso não mudava o fato de terem rompido. Já Ferio, Anne não via desde a noite da festa. Não tivera coragem de falar com ele, e quando percebeu seus pais já a tinham colocado num carro e ela fora passar o restante das férias na casa da avó, no norte do Japão.  
Fazia dois dias que havia chegado, e hoje, começariam as aulas, estava tão preocupada com isso, com o fato de poder encontrar Ferio, que mal conseguia se concentrar.  
Já pronta, saiu de casa e começou a caminhar para a escola, que não era muito longe dali.  
-Anne!

Anne estremece, pois sabia quem lhe chamava, um nervosismo lhe invadiu a espinha. Virou-se dando um belo sorriso -Oi Águia -Oi Anne... – falou ele meio sem jeito – com vai? Não te vejo desde...Bom, desde que terminamos.  
-É...passei resto das minhas férias na casa da minha avó.  
-Certo.  
-Como vai todo mundo?  
-Bem, vão bem. Lucy e Lantis...Bom, ainda tão juntos. Esmeralda e Zagard também estão juntos e Marine esta brigada com Askout, mas aposto que hoje vão fazer as pazes, eles fazem isso de vez em quando. -Você... – Anne estava vermelha e bastante constrangida – ainda gosta da Lucy?  
-Na verdade...Eu não sei, não a vi muito nas férias e...Vou ver hoje.  
-Certo.

Anne e Águia continuaram caminhando, volta em meia conversavam, mas estavam muito envergonhados com a presença um do outro para realmente conversarem.  
Não muito longe dali, Ferio observava os dois.

Durante todas as férias, Ferio não via o momento de se encontrar com Anne, desde o dia da festa não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Seus lábios, sua pele, estar junto dela, aquela fora a melhor noite de sua vida e simplesmente não conseguia esquece-la. -Você deve estar apaixonado – Comentou Esmeralda certo dia.

Mas será que sua irmã estaria certa?  
Mas agora ele parecia um idiota, olhando-a de longe ir para a escola com Águia. Sentia uma enorme onde de ciúmes por vê-los juntos. Lentamente começou a andar, indo em direção a escola.

Foi alguns minutos depois de Anne e Águia é que Ferio chegou. Encontrava-se em frente da escola toda a turma, Lucy, Marine, Askout e Lantis.  
Ao ver Ferio pela primeira vez desde a festa, Anne sentiu-se mais encabulada do que nunca. Seu coração batia rápido e forte, suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto aquecia-se ficando cada vez mais vermelho.  
-Oi Ferio! – disse Marine abraçando Ferio pra provocar ciúmes em Askout.  
-Oi Má...como vai? – falou sem dá muita importância a amiga que pendurava-se no seu pescoço, olhava fixamente para Anne.

Anne notando o olhar de Ferio tratou de virar pro lado, onde encontrou Águia olhando para a jovem Lucy e Lantis abraçados e conversando baixo. Logo que Águia notou o olhar da amiga sorriu-lhe, gostava muito de Anne, era uma boa amiga...E uma ótima namorada.  
O sinal da escola bateu, Lucy despediu-se da Lantis com um terno beijo, pois ele, assim como Águia e Ferio, estudavam em outra sala, no terceiro ano do colegial...Já Anne, Askout, Marine e Lucy estudavam no segundo ano.  
Anne e Lucy caminhavam mais atrás pelo corredor, enquanto Askout tentava em vão convencer Marine que não estava saído com sua vizinha, que ela era a única em sua vida.  
-Soube que você e Águia terminaram antes do natal... – falou Lucy vermelha quebrando o silencio

Anne olhou a amiga que andava de cabeça baixa, Lucy tinha as bochechas coradas, seu lábios mexeram-se um pouco e o doce som de sua voz saiu:  
-Por...Por que vocês terminaram?

Anne ficou quieta, como responder que fora por causa dela? Que fora porque Águia ainda a amava. Olhou a sorriu.  
-Não estávamos apaixonados.  
-Os dois...Ou só.  
-Os dois – falou rápido antes que ela completasse a frase – eu não estava apaixonada, nem ele...Estávamos apenas juntos, por ficar...Então achamos que era melhor parar com aquele faz-de-conta. Não adiantava fingir sentir o que não sentíamos.

Lucy sorriu para a amiga, mas algo lhe dizia que ela não lhe contara tudo.

Ferio não conseguia se concentrar, olhava pela janela, não prestando atenção a aula, pouco lhe importava. Logo a imagem de Anne e Águia lhe veio a cabeça. Durante a manhã pareciam bastante amigos, não, mais que isso, pareciam apaixonados. Será que haviam voltado a namorar sem que ninguém soubesse? Sentiu seu coração pesar, virou para o lado e observou Águia conversar com um de seus amigos.  
Uma batida na porta parou a aula e todos olharam curiosos Anne na porta chamar o professor.  
-Sim claro...Senhor Águia, poderia acompanhar a senhorita Anne?  
-Claro...Mas o que foi que eu fiz.  
-Dessa vez não fez nada...Só estamos precisando de você – falou Anne sorrindo.

Ferio sentiu uma frustração lhe tomar a mente e um ciúme lhe brotar na alma, o que ela queria com ele? O casal saiu da sala e Ferio começou a imaginar o que Anne queria com Águia.  
Anne e Águia andavam pelos corredores, Águia tinha um sorriso no rosto e Anne permanecia calma. Foi em menos de um segundo, quando Águia puxou Anne para perto dele, ficaram tão próximos que seus lábios quase se tocavam e suas respirações misturavam-se.  
-Águia.  
-Estou com uma saudade disso – sussurrou ele no ouvido da garota.

Logo depois tocou delicadamente no pescoço da jovem, tocou seus lábios ternamente e começou a beija-la, sentiu quando ela fechou os olhos e correspondeu o beijo sem saber muito bem o que acontecia. Mas onde estava a sensação de antes? Para Anne não era mais o mesmo, não tinha aquele fator indescritível, e se tinha ela não percebera, apenas sentia que faltava toda a paixão da primeira vez ou todo romantismo e sensações confusas e doces da noite de natal...Não era como com Ferio, não era Ferio.  
Os dois se separaram, Águia tinha um sorriso nos lábios, para ele fora como esperava, para ele fora magnífico, pois tinha as mesmas sensações, nada havia mudado, nada significativo...Mas para Anne era diferente, aquela sensação não mais lhe importava, queria algo maior, queria Ferio. Águia apenas queria Anne.  
Os dois afastaram-se envergonhados, Anne virou a cabeça tentando não encontrar os olhos de Águia, mas para seu desespero encontrou outros olhos, os olhos de Ferio.

Ferio havia saído da sala, não agüentara ficar lá dento, talvez tivesse esperança de ver o que os dois faziam, infelizmente ao virar num dos corredores observou os dois num doce beijo. Agora era oficial, os dois tinham algumas coisa, e para sua surpresa uma dor em seu peito, uma como nunca havia sentido, lhe incomodava dolorosamente.  
Foi quando os olhos de Anne lhe fitaram que a dor aumentou, ficando insuportável, Águia também o olhou e sorriu meio envergonhado, certamente não sabia do ocorrido na noite de natal. Anne abaixou os olhos e Ferio virou-se começando a andar.

-Para onde...? – começou a falar Águia, mas Anne puxou-lhe a camisa.  
-Vamos, a professora quer falar com você.  
-Mas antes um outro beijo e.  
-Não! – falou firme – acabou Águia, nós acabamos.

Águia olhou para Anne incrédulo, ela estava diferente, o que havia? Começou a andar obedecendo à garota que andava ao seu lado de cabeça baixa, sem que ele notasse Anne chorava baixinho, pois sentia que perdera Ferio.

O sol se punha no horizonte, Lucy saia correndo da escola, podendo encontrar Lantis parado no portão lhe esperando, assim que chegou soltou o que tinha nas mãos e o abraçou, beijando-o. Foi logo depois que notou que seus amigos viam a cena, envergonhada abaixara a cabeça, não havia os visto. Foi ao olhar no canto que observara Águia, seu coração se apertara, sabia que ele ainda gostava dela, e odiava faze-lo sofrer, mas não era ele que seu coração queria.  
Anne olhava a cena com ternura, logo se virou e notou que Marine a Askout vinham abraçados da escola, sorriu, finalmente haviam voltado. Olhou no canto dos olhos e viu Ferio escorado ao portão, estava claramente mau-humorado, seria por causa do beijo?  
Soltou um suspiro, achou melhor não conversar naquele momento, a verdade era que não sabia como lhe falar, talvez se conversasse com Esmeralda.  
Olhou o sol se pondo no horizonte, e as flores mais na frente, sorriu, só agora havia realmente notado que já era primavera. Tinha que terminar de arrumar seu quarto então se despediu de todos, viu Ferio ir em direção a loja de CDs não muito longe da escola, Águia caminhar para a parada de ônibus, já que iria visitar a mãe no hospital onde trabalhava e por ultimo observou sorridente os dois casais de namorados caminhar no por do sol, indo em direção ao cinema. Era uma linda cena de se ver, era a cena, que para Anne, representava a primavera.


	7. Capitulo 7 – Sentimentos

Capitulo 7 – Sentimentos

Anne observava Ferio de longe, há quanto tempo não se falava? Ele havia começado a evita-la. Não gostava daquilo, queria falar com ele, falar sobre o dia em que ele vira Águia e ela se beijando, esclarecer tudo...Mas para que? Afinal, ele não era nada dela, o que tinha que esclarecer? Olhou com ternura para o rapaz, por que não se apaixonara por ele antes? Ou por que simplesmente não se apaixonara, assim poderia ficar com Águia...Seria melhor ficar com Águia?  
Qual é Anne, fazer a mesma burrada duas vezes? Sabia que Águia ainda gostava de Lucy, estava nos olhos dele. Anne levantou-se, chegava de pensar naquilo, era melhor esquecer, já estava decidido, iria esquecer Ferio, Águia e tudo mais. Era melhor deixar tudo com estava...Apenas amigos, só isso.  
Sentiu algo bater em seu ombro, virou-se olhando com quem tombara. Surpreendeu-se em ver um lindo par de olhos verde.  
-Ferio...

Os olhos de Ferio também se surpreendeu em ter esbarrado em Anne, justamente quem não queria ver, estava tão ocupado com seus pensamentos que nem a vira, o que era espantoso, pois vivia observando-a de longe.  
-Oi Ferio – falou ela sorrindo meio envergonhada -Oi – Ferio estava deslumbrado em ouvir a voz dela, era tão doce, mas logo a imagem dela beijando Águia lhe veio a mente, não poderia se apaixonar por ela...Ela estava com outro, gostava de outro,  
-Tudo bem...?Faz tempo que a gente não se fala.  
-É. Desde.  
-A festa. – falou sorrindo meio avermelhada.  
-É, a festa.  
-Ah, sobre...Sobre... – Anne queria falar, falar sobre tudo, seus sentimentos, sobre não estar com Águia, tudo, mas sua voz não saia, apenas sons, mas não palavras, foi então que notou que não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se ele queria ouvir, não sabia se ele interessava-se, talvez nem ligasse pra ela, talvez não sentisse nada por ela.  
-Olha Anne...Eu tenho que ir. – Falou Ferio, não queria ter que falar com ela, assim seria mais difícil de esquece-la, era melhor afastar-se, pelo menos ate não sentir mais nada por ela – A gente se fala.  
-Ta.

Anne observou Ferio afastar-se enquanto seu coração pesava. Sentiu que as lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos, limpou as que tentavam sair, impedindo que qualquer uma escorresse pelos seus olhos. Sorriu, um sorriso triste, talvez aquilo impedisse as lagrimas, ao contrario, logo duas gotas caminharam por sua face com um triste sorriso nos lábios.

-Vai, a bola é sua!  
-Cuidado!  
-Como pode perder a bola?  
-Foi sem querer.  
-De novo, de novo!

Os sons das garotas jogando vôlei misturavam-se ao ambiente. Como gritavam. Águia permanecia parado, olhando o jogo de vôlei, melhor, olhando Lucy jogar vôlei.  
Anne aproximou-se do rapaz e sorriu.  
-Então...Você ainda gosta de Lucy...Por que não estou surpresa?  
-Anne... Eu posso explicar e.  
-Explicar o que? Não somos namorados, pode gostar de quem quiser...Mas lembre-se que Lucy gosta de Lantis, e namora ele...Então não tente beija-la no corredor como fez comigo, está bem? – falou sorrindo

Águia sorriu, Anne estava diferente, ele podia sentir, e gostava daquilo.  
-Eu já vou. – falou afastando-se do rapaz ainda sorridente Águia observou Anne ate ela sair de vista, voltou a olhar o jogo, mas sabia que Anne estava certa, o que ele e Lucy tiveram acabou, agora era a hora de seguir em frente, era hora de esquece-la, definitivamente. Olhou para a arquibancada a sua frente e notou que Ferio lhe observava, acenou para o amigo, andava achando ele muito estranho ultimamente, mal se falavam, o que o amigo teria?

-Me dá um refri. – falou Anne para a atendente – obrigada – falou sorrindo

Foi quando se virou que esbarrou em Ferio e todo seu refrigerante caiu no chão.  
-Droga – resmungou pegando a lata praticamente vazia – te melei?  
-Não – respondeu Ferio – eu pago outra pra você.  
-Não, a culpa foi minha, eu não tava prestando atenção e.  
-Eu também não estava, é culpa dos dois... Eu insisto em pagar.  
-Ta bom – falou sorrindo

Ferio pagou outro refrigerante para Anne e os dois caminharam ate a arquibancada, por algum motivo, os dois que tentavam tanto se afastar, acabaram sentando-se um do lado do outro na arquibancada e começaram a conversar. Ferio achava aquilo muito estranho, a muito não se falavam, e ele fazia o possível para afastar-se dela, mas por algum motivo, que não sabia porque, acabou "baixando a guarda" e começaram a conversar...Era certo? Também não podia ser errado. Acabou passando o resto do jogo com Anne, conversando.  
Foi então, que tanto Ferio como Anne, acabaram percebendo o quanto difícil era esquecer um ao outro.

Lucy pegou sua mochila e colocou nas costas, depois da vitória naquela tarde estava muito feliz, agora de banho tomado, iria festejar com os amigos. Saiu do vestiário, tinha uma blusa vermelha escritos varias vezes "Special Girl" de branco e preto e uma linda saia jeans. -Oi povo – falou sorrindo enquanto chegava aos amigos, olhou para Lantis mais afastado dos outros – oi Lantis.

Podia-se notar um belo rubro na linda face de Lucy, Lantis sorriu para a garota gentilmente e ela o abraçou docemente dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, não gostava de beija-lo perto de Águia, não na boca, sentia-se mal, e sabia que Lantis sentia o mesmo.  
Lantis beijou-lhe o rosto e os dois se afastaram, vermelhos por notarem que toda a atenção se focava neles. -Vamos? – perguntou Marine -Claro... – disse Lucy sorrindo - que tal um sorvete?  
-Uma ótima idéia – comentou Anne -Eu também acho – falou Lantis -Proposta apoiada – brincou Ferio – quem mais apóia?  
-Eu, com certeza – falou Marine.  
-Proposta aceita – falou Askout sorridente e abraçado a Marine.  
-Também concordo – falou Águia olhando gentilmente para o casal a sua frente, Lantis e Lucy.  
-Então vai ser sorvete – comentou Lucy feliz

O grupo saiu dali direto para uma sorveteria.

A bagunça era geral, as risadas também, todos alegre e sorridentes, pelo menos por fora, conversavam sobre assuntos do dia-a-dia. Anne sentada entre Ferio e Marina preferia conversar com o rapaz, principalmente por Marine estar no maior clima de paixão com Askout. Sorriu vermelha, sempre gostava das historias de Ferio, eram sempre divertidas. Parecia, por alguns momentos, que nada ocorrera entre os dois, que não mais se encabulavam um na presença do outro, o tão à vontade que estavam. Logo, sem notarem, estavam em uma conversa própria, que ninguém ousava interromper. -Esmeralda fez mesmo isso? – comentou Anne divertida apoiando-se em um dos braços e olhando-o melhor. – Você tem cada historia...ou tem uma vida muito interessante ou muita imaginação.  
-Talvez os dois.

Anne sorriu, tocando ternamente, e involuntariamente, a mão de Ferio. Logo os dois olharam-se, envergonhada Anne retirou a mão, logo um incomodo silencio se apossou e os dois mal conseguiam se encarar, lembrando-se de todos os sentimentos que sentiam.  
Os casais de namorados não notaram, pois conversavam excitados, apenas Águia, percebera o estranho fato, e olhara atentamente para os dois.  
Anne levantou-se, tinha o rosto avermelhado.  
-Eu já vou –disse sorrindo ao grupo.

Mesmo aos protestos de todos acabou indo, sorriu e despediu-se.  
-Espera! – a voz de águia a fez parar – eu também já vou...Posso te acompanhar?

Anne o olhou curiosa, balançou a cabeça e disse por fim:  
-Tanto faz.

Águia sorriu, pegou suas coisas e saiu. Ele e Anne afastaram-se do grupo, juntos, para a tristeza de Ferio.

-Então... – falou Águia quebrando o silencio que havia abatido os dois desde que saíram da sorveteria – o que aconteceu entre você e Ferio?

Anne o olhou assustada. Como ele poderia saber? Ferio teria contado?

-Eu vi vocês dois na sorveteria, não pareciam apenas amigos. – explicou ele como se pudesse ler os pensamentos confusos de Anne.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça pensando no que falar.  
-Lembra... – Começou ela calma com a voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro – Lembra que quando namorávamos eu falei de uma festa de natal que tinha na minha família?  
-Sim, eu lembro...Você me convidou...Mas alguns dias antes da festa.  
-Nós terminamos. Acontece...Que eu não queria aparecer sozinha, estava cansada de aparecer sozinha naquelas festas, e já ate tinha falado para umas primas que iria acompanhada...Então para não passar vergonha...Eu convidei o Ferio.  
-Você o convidou pra festa? Certo, e daí?  
-Acontece que eu e ele fingimos que éramos namorados.  
-Certo. – disse Águia começando a entender o que iria acontecer. – Por que fingiram que?  
-Porque eu não queria aparecer sozinha, mas uma vez, iria parecer que eu mentira pra minha prima o fato de eu ter um namorado.  
-Então resolveu mentir de verdade.  
-É. Era melhor do que ficar naquela festa sozinha pensando que meu namorado terminara comigo dois dias antes do Natal.  
-Quer dizer que tudo é culpa minha?  
-Eu não disse isso Águia...Eu só não queria ficar sozinha naquela noite. Por isso convidei Ferio.  
-Então vocês foram pra festa. O que é que tem?  
-Acontece...Que durante a festa, nós nos beijamos.

Águia revirou os olhos, impressionou-se por sentir tanta raiva de Ferio naquele momento. Era muita sorte ele não está ali naquele instante, pois Águia sabia, que não pensaria duas vezes antes de avançar em cima do rapaz.  
-Eu não acredito, tínhamos terminado em menos de dois dias e você.  
-Isso mesmo, tínhamos terminado. -Mesmo assim.  
-Você pediu pra eu falar, agora não m venha com sermão. O que acha que eu sentia quando você estava do meu lado, aos beijos e abraços, mas pensando ou ate mesmo olhando pra Lucy?  
-É diferente.  
-Diferente por que? Por que estávamos namorando?  
-Você sabia que eu gostava dela quando começamos.  
-É sabia. – Após uma pequena pausa continuou mais calma - Você nunca gostou de mim, e eu acho que também nunca gostei de você... Por isso não deu certo.

Águia olhou para um banco ali perto, sentou-se, Anne fez o mesmo. Ficaram em silencio por uns minutos, aquilo que Anne havia falado era verdade, o relacionamento dos dois não dera certo por que nenhum dos dois estavam apaixonados. Nenhum dos dois tinham a intenção de se apaixonar, Águia não tinha a intenção de esquecer Lucy.  
-E Ferio?  
-O que tem ele?  
-Você o ama?

Anne escorou-se no banco, deixando seu peso cair sobre o banco. Soltou um longo suspiro.  
-Eu não sei... – Águia olhou-a – não sei se o amo, ou se estou apaixonada... Só sei que, sinto algo. Não sei bem o que é, mas sinto algo. Ferio é importante pra mim.  
-Acho que você também é pra ele. – sorriu Águia.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu notei, Ferio gosta de você... Não sei por que com ele deu certo, e comigo não... Por que, assim como ele tudo começou com um beijo, não foi?  
-É, foi. – falou Anne sorrindo, realmente, o que tinha de diferente entre ela e Ferio e ela e Águia.  
-Talvez o fato dos dois estarem com o coração aberto tenha ajudado... Mas nunca vamos entender os sentimentos...Mesmo assim, Ferio gosta de você, dá pra vê nos olhos dele.

Anne olhou para o horizonte, onde já podia ver o sol se pondo, seria verdade?

Águia e Anne chegaram na casa da garota, pararam em frente à porta, Águia sorriu para a garota.  
-Bom, já está em casa.  
-Obrigada. – falou sorrindo -Não foi nada...

Anne virou-se para abrir a porta quando sentiu a mão de Águia em seu braço. Virou-se e olhou o rapaz, este se aproximou lentamente, e delicadamente beijou-lhe os lábios.  
-É para dar sorte.  
-Tchau Águia.

Anne finalmente entrou em casa, e Águia lentamente tomou o rumo de casa. E na janela da casa a frente, permanecia Ferio olhando a cena com dor no peito, aquilo, para ele, era a prova que não podia se envolver com Anne


	8. Capitulo 8 – Se eu gosto de você

Capitulo 8 – Se eu gosto de você.

Naquela manhã Anne acordou feliz, com um sorriso no rosto, pois, se Águia estivesse certo, iria falar com Ferio e os dois poderiam ficar juntos, assim a historia teria um "belo final feliz". Arrumou-se e foi para a escola, encontrando Águia e Marina assim que chegou. Sorriu para os dois e os cumprimentou, Marine logo a puxou para procurarem Askout que certamente já havia chegado e sumiram entre os corredores da escola. Quando passaram pela cantina, Anne notou que Ferio encontrava-se ali comendo um sanduíche. Soltou-se de Marine sem que ela notasse e aproximou-se do rapaz.  
-Oi Ferio – disse sorrindo amavelmente – tudo bem?

Ferio a olhou, sorriu por um momento, ela estava linda, mas lembrou da noite anterior, sabia que ela namorava Águia. -Oi – disse friamente.

Anne achou estranho, era a primeira vez que Ferio lhe falava desse jeito. Sorriu e pediu um suco na cantina. Ferio, que terminara o sanduíche, saiu, indo em direção a sua sala.

O sinal para o começo das aulas havia acabado de tocar, quando Anne abordou Águia num dos corredores da escola.  
-O que foi Anne?  
-Nada, eu só queria agradecer... Por me fazer passar por uma idiota.  
-Como assim?  
-Ferio não gosta de mim, dá pra perceber.  
-Você ta maluca?  
-Não. Hoje ele foi bem claro, falando friamente comigo e indo embora sem se despedir.  
-Deve ter algo errado.  
-Ah, tem sim, tem algo errado na sua cabeça.

Anne então foi embora, com muita raiva de Águia, por ter-lhe feito se passar por idiota, "Final Feliz..." bela piada.  
Águia não conseguiu entender, o que Ferio havia feito? Ele tinha certeza de que Ferio gostava de Anne, então o que havia acontecido?

Esmeralda abriu a porta e viu Águia. Sorriu para o rapaz e mandou-o entrar.  
-Nossa, há quanto tempo não te vejo – falou amavelmente enquanto entregava um copo de suco para o jovem.  
-É – disse sorrindo – como vai?  
-Eu? Bem... E você?  
-Também.  
-Então, por que veio? Não foi pra me visitar isso dá pra perceber.

Águia olhou para Esmeralda que sorria.

Ferio encontrava-se sentado na janela, olhava pela janela para a casa de Anne. Podia sentir as lagrimas discretamente escorreram pelos seus olhos, secou-as rapidamente e tentou impedir que mais caíssem. Sentia uma profunda dor no peito, como uma simples festa poderá mudar tanto seus sentimentos por Anne? Como uma mentira poderá causar tantas conseqüências?

Anne permanecia sentada na mesa em seu quarto, tentava fazer os deveres, mas sua mente não se concentrava. Seus olhos mal podiam enxergar o dever, pois tudo se tornara nublado por causa das lagrimas que inundavam seus olhos.  
-Ferio... – saiu de seus lábios como o vento, em um simples gesto de seus lábios.

Uma lagrima escorrera delicadamente pelo seu rosto. O que uma mentira não podia fazer? O que uma farsa não poderia se transformar?  
Anne respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar, como se sua tristeza pudesse permitir.

-Então é isso... Eu gostaria que você falasse com ele, para saber o que ele senta por ela...

Esmeralda terminou de beber seus suco.  
-Eu acho o mesmo que você, meu irmão parece gostar muito de Anne, e não posso lhe explicar por que ele a tratou assim, mas... Posso ver, perguntar pra ele, sei lá. -Eu lhe agradeceria se fizesse isso. – Falou Águia sorrindo.  
-Eu só não entendo uma coisa... – falou calmamente – por que está fazendo isso?

Águia respirou fundo, não sabia ao certo porque ajudava Anne a fica com Ferio, gostava dela e queria que fosse feliz, só isso.  
-Eu acho que... Eu sinto que quando namorávamos, eu de certa forma usava Anne pra esquecer Lucy, e ela é uma pessoa muito boa e ótima amiga, talvez seja um jeito de me redimir pelo que fiz...

Águia parou por um instante.  
-Eu gosto muito de Anne, quero que ela seja feliz, ela foi uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. – disse por fim.

Esmeralda sorriu, levantou-se pegando os dois copos vazios. Olhou ternamente para Águia e sorriu.  
-Você é um bom homem, tem um ótimo coração.

Logo depois entrou na cozinha com os copos sujos.

Anne saiu de casa, tentava carregar o arco e as flechas enquanto fechava a porta, mas infelizmente tudo caíra de suas mãos.  
-Droga – falou irritada enquanto fechava a porta e começava a juntar tudo.  
-Eu ajudo – disse uma voz masculina, Anne olhou pra frente e viu Ferio.  
-Ferio? – sussurrou baixo, sem que o rapaz notasse.

Anne terminou de pegar as coisas e levantou-se, Ferio entregou-lhe as flechas que havia juntado e foi embora, sem nem ao menos se despedir direito. Anne fechou os olhos tentando impedir que as lagrimas saísse, o que havia com ele? Por que estava tão frio?  
Uma discreta lagrima escorre pelo seu rosto, sua pele tornasse rosada e os soluços começavam a aparecer, fazendo com que mais lagrimas caminhasse por sua face.  
-Anne?

Anne ouvindo a voz masculina lhe chamar, a jovem abriu os olhos, cheios de lagrimas e viu Águia.  
-O que ouve Anne? – perguntou preocupado.

Anne rapidamente secou as lagrimas, tentando se acalmar.  
-Nada... –disse rapidamente.  
-Como nada? Você ta chorando, o que ouve?  
-Não foi nada, foi só... – Anne secou o rosto olhando para a casa da frente e depois pro chão.  
-Não precisa dize nada, foi ele não foi? O que ele te fez?  
-Nada...Ele, ele só...Ajudou-me a pegar minhas coisas.  
-Não, ele fez algo mais, o que foi?  
-Nada, esse é o problema, ele não fez nada, nem falou nada.

Mais lagrimas caminharam pelo seu rosto e Anne fez logo questão de seca-las.  
Águia sentiu seu sangue pulsar de raiva, como Ferio podia fazer ela sofrer assim?

Ferio parou num banco e sentou tentando se acalmar, seus olhos já estavam vermelhos, mas Ferio não se permitia chorar. Sentiu uma enorme dor no peito, como podia ser tão difícil não falar com alguém? Havia visto ela derrubar suas coisas e como instinto foi ajuda-la, ao perceber o que fazia foi embora, tentando não se aproximar, tentando não vê-la sorrir ou falar-lhe docemente como sempre fazia, pois sabia que assim ficaria mais difícil de esquece-la.  
-Eu não devia ter feito aquilo – falou baixo

Sentia-se mal por ser tão grosseiro com Anne, seu coração doía quando fazia isso, mas tinha que esquece-la, como poderia falar com ela? Isso lhe faria sofrer, lhe mostraria o que não podia ter, quem não podia ter.  
Algumas lagrimas caminharam pelo seu rosto. Não podia tê-la, ela queria ficar com Águia, escolhera Águia, e nada ele podia fazer a respeito alem de permitir que ela fosse feliz.

Águia estendeu um copo de água a Anne, a garota estava bem mais calma.  
-Desculpa – falou envergonhada -Não precisa se desculpar.

Anne abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão, sorriu, Águia havia tornado-se um bom amigo.  
-Eu falei com Esmerada hoje – disse Águia.  
-Sobre o que? – perguntou temendo a resposta.  
-Você e Ferio.

Anne suspirou fundo, o que Águia estava aprontando?  
-Ela disse que Ferio pensou em você durante toda as Férias.

Anne levantou a cabeça olhando-o, o que ele estava dizendo?  
-Esmeralda disse que não tem idéia porque Ferio está agindo assim com você, mas... Ela acha que ele gosta de você.  
-Não é o que parece – falou tentando sorrir

Águia suspirou fundo, era duro ver a amiga sofrer.  
-Você o ama? Quer dizer, vale a pena sofrer assim por ele?  
-Eu... Eu não sei – disse confusa.  
-O que faria se ele não existisse? Como acha que seria sua vida?

Anne olhou Águia, era uma pergunta estranha? Como seria sua vida sem Ferio? Sem sua amizade, sem aquela noite de natal? Como se sentiria naquele momento? Como seria sem seus sentimentos pelo rapaz?  
-Acho que... Meio sem sentido.

Ferio entrou na casa da irmã, sentou-se no sofá e ela fez o mesmo. -O que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou com um claro mau-humor.  
-Calma maninho, pra que isso?  
-Esmeralda, diz logo o que você quer ou então vou embora, tenho muito que fazer.  
-Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa.  
-O que?  
-Acontece que hoje eu recebi um visita muito interessante, Águia veio aqui e.  
-Desculpe, mas acho que vou embora, não estou muito a fim de falar sobre Águia.  
-É, mas vai falar, sente-se agora. – falou irritada, Ferio que havia se levantado sentou-se novamente. – Águia veio aqui e disse que você anda muito mal-educado com Anne, não fala com ela mais. Eu gostaria de saber por que isso? Não era você que não parava de pensar nela durante as férias?  
-Ele por acaso te contou que ele ta namorando Anne?  
-Ele o que?

Ferio suspirou fundo.  
-Eu vi um dia desses, eu, Anne, Águia e os outros fomos tomar sorvete, Águia e Anne foram embora juntos e quando cheguei em casa vi os dois na varanda da casa de Anne beijando-se.  
-Mas, se eles estão namorando, por que ele me pediria ajuda pra juntar vocês dois?

Ferio olhou para Esmeralda confuso.

Anne despediu-se de Águia, os dois haviam passado a tarde conversando e ela sentia-se bem melhor. Foi quando levou Águia ate a porta que viu Ferio entrando em casa.  
Ferio viu a cena e logo seu ciúme aumentou, seu coração pesou e sentiu uma profunda tristeza, havia ficado tão esperançoso quando falara com Esmeralda, mas agora parecia que seu mundo desmoronara de vez.  
Águia olhou para onde Anne olhava e viu Ferio, seu sangue esquentou e lembrou-se de que estava com raiva dele por fazer Anne chorar, sem pensar direito, atravessou a rua, deixando Anne totalmente espantada e sem reação.  
-Ferio! – chamou Águia irritado

Ferio virou-se, não queria ver Águia naquele momento, foi então que sentiu uma enorme pancada em seu rosto. Águia havia acabado de lhe dar um soco.  
-O que você está fazendo? Está doido? – gritou enquanto sentia o seu olho doer e o sangue escorrer de seu rosto.  
-Águia! – gritou Anne espantada – o que está fazendo?

Águia não prestando atenção em Anne avançou em cima de Ferio tentando lhe bater ainda mais, logo Ferio começou a revidar, jogando Águia longe e começando a lhe bater.  
-Parem com isso! – Gritou Anne separando os dois.

Águia e Ferio pararam de brigar.  
-O que deu em você? – perguntou Anne a Águia.  
-Como o que deu em mim, quando eu cheguei aqui você tava chorando por causa dele?  
-Você o que? – perguntou Ferio a Anne sentindo-se culpado.  
-Isso não é motivo pra bater nele.  
-Pra mim é.

Águia olhou pra Anne.  
-Quer saber, eu não devia ter me metido – disse indo embora.  
-Águia, espera... Nossa, como ele é cabeça dura! – falou Anne virando-se pra Ferio – Você ta bem?  
-Estou – disse limpando a sangue em sua cabeça -To vendo – disse sarcástica – vem, eu vou fazer um curativo.  
-Não precisa. -Claro que precisa, se não vai infeccionar. Alem do mais, é culpa minha o Águia ter feito isso.

Ferio abriu a porta de casa e os dois entraram.

-Ai, isso dói – gritou Ferio.  
-Tem que passar – disse Anne tentando fazer ele se aquietar. -Mas.  
-Nada de "mas.  
-Ta ardendo! – gritou.  
-Calma, eu assopro, bebê.

Anne delicadamente começou a assoprar o ferimento de Ferio, o rapaz notando o quanto estavam próximos ficou vermelho.  
-Está melhor? – perguntou afastando-se.  
-É, está sim... – disse envergonhado.

Logo um silencio tomou conta dos dois, Anne e Ferio permaneciam corados. -Por que você me defendeu? Quer dizer... Por que veio me ajudar e não Águia?- falou quebrando o silencio.  
-Eu... Ele não deveria ter feito isso – disse vermelha.  
-Eu sei... Mas, ele não vai ficar com ciúmes?  
-Por que?  
-Nada – disse envergonhado -Como assim?  
-Nada não.

Novamente o local ficou em silencio. -Ah... Águia disse que me bateu porque eu te fiz chorar. É verdade?

Anne olhou-o por um momento e então desviou o olhar, sinceramente não queria ter que explicar sobre isso, pois teria que falar de seus sentimentos e não sabia o que Ferio sentia.  
-Anne, eu te fiz chorar?  
-Mais ou menos – disse -Como assim?  
-É que... O jeito que você vem me tratando, você é um amigo importante e.  
-Via lhe tratando friamente.  
-É, quer dizer, eu não sei o que você sentiu em relação à noite de natal, e como você vem agindo, parece que você quer me afastar, eu...

Anne calou-se não sabendo continuar, sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Ferio tocou-lhe o rosto fazendo-a olha-lo. -Me desculpe, não era minha intenção faze-la sofrer... Eu só não sabia como reagir, você está namorando Águia então.  
-Eu o que? Eu e Águia não estamos namorando.  
-Como não... Eu vi vocês se beijando no dia do jogo de vôlei e.  
-Ah, aquilo... – Anne respirou fundo – Aquilo não foi nada. Eu tinha acabado de falar com Águia sobre... Sobre.  
-Sobre o que?

Anne olhou assustada, o que falaria, diria que gostava dele? Não conseguindo falar nada, apenas calou-se.  
-Eu sabia, você está com ele – disse triste.  
-Não! Eu... Eu só.  
-Não, tudo bem, eu sei que você ta falando isso por causa do natal, que não quer que eu me sinta mal, mas eu agüento e.  
-Não é isso, eu não posso estar com Águia se eu... Se eu gosto de você.

Ferio a olhou surpresa, Anne envergonhada foi embora sem falar nada.


	9. Capitulo 9 – Medos

**Capitulo 9 – Medos**

_Em certos momentos da vida, ficamos com tanto medo que não sabemos o que fazer. O medo de perder algo importante, o medo de que aquilo que sentimos não ser real, que tudo seja uma ilusão, e que tudo apenas nos faça sofrer, pode impedir muita coisa, tanto uma decisão simples, como algo que pode mudar sua vida para sempre._

Anne entrou em casa envergonhada, como poderia ter dito aquilo? Com que cara olharia pra Ferio a partir daquele momento? Um enorme medo de perde-lo tomou conta de seu coração, logo começou a tremer, o que era aquilo que sentia? O que era aquilo tão confuso e assustado?

Ferio pensava sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sobre como a amizade dele por Anne mudara rapidamente. Será que realmente tinham uma amizade? Quer dizer... Se apenas o fato de Esmeralda achar que Anne gostava dele e uma pequena mentira fizera toda a amizade se transformar em amor, será que aquilo era apenas amizade, ou um amor escondido?  
Tudo começara com uma mentira, e então o que sentiam poderia ser uma mentira?  
Sua cabeça começava a rodar, aquilo tudo parecia tão confuso naquele momento.  
-Preciso falar com Anne – falou levantando-se

Mas o que falaria? Que a amava, era lógico, que correspondia seus sentimentos.  
Mas e Águia? Se Anne realmente gostava dele, por que beijara Águia? O relacionamento deles era tão estranho.  
Acabou não indo falar com Anne.

Ferio saiu de casa e logo encontrou Anne que ia pra escola. Os dois se entreolharam e Anne envergonhada apenas continuou a andar. Ferio não pensando direito, atravessou a ruas e correu em direção de Anne.  
-Ah... Oi Anne – disse vermelho.  
-Oi Ferio – disse ela ainda mais envergonhada.

Silencio.  
-Eu queria falar sobre... O que você me disse ontem e.  
-Não precisa, que dizer... Você não sente o mesmo por mim e eu entendo.  
-Não é isso... Eu também gosto de você Anne.

Anne o olhou e sorriu, seria verdade? Ele gostava dela?  
-Eu, eu queria conversar. – falou Ferio serio.  
-Certo – disse.

Assim que chegaram na escola, Anne e Ferio dirigiram-se à lanchonete e foram para uma mesa mais afastada.  
-Bom, Anne... Eu gosto de você, muito, só que.  
-Só que o que?  
-Eu... Eu pensei em você durante todas as férias, e quando vejo você, você está com águia, e eu vejo você e Águia volta e meia se beijando. Eu gosto muito de você Anne, mas, não sei bem o que acontece entre você e Águia.  
-Eu e Águia não temos nada – disse Anne -Eu sei, só que... Como vocês ficam quando estão perto um do outro, vocês se olham e... São bastante íntimos, a todo momento parece que eu posso te perder pra ele. Parece que vocês estão apaixonados.  
-Mas não estamos! Somos só amigos, ele gosta ainda de Lucy e eu... Eu gosto de você.  
-É o que vocês dizem, mas... Não é o que aprece. Eu só não posso ficar com você, se não tenho certeza do que você sente por mim.

Ferio levantou-se.  
-Desculpa.

Ferio foi embora deixando Anne sozinha.

Anne sentou-se em sua cama, sua cabeça estava doendo, sentou-se tentando se acalmar, o que Ferio havia lhe dito pela manhã não lhe sai da cabeça, será que ele estava certo? Impossível, ela gostava dele, tinha certeza, quando beijava Ferio sentia-se nas nuvens, era algo tão mágico, quando não estava com ele pensava nele. Gostava de ficar com Águia, ele era um bom amigo, apenas isso. Certo? Quer dizer, mesmo quando beijava Águia não era o mesmo que quando beijava Ferio, mas mesmo assim, por que deixava Águia lhe beijar?  
Normalmente ele lhe pegava de supressa, e ela ficava sem reação.  
O que era tudo aquilo?  
Virou-se, deitando na cama, olhou para o lado e viu no porta-retrato uma foto dela e Águia, na época que namoravam. Por que nuca havia tirado aquela foto dali?  
Pegou o porta-retrato e olhou fixamente para a foto, ainda sentia algo por Águia? Algum dia sentira?

Esmeralda sorriu estendendo um copo de suco para Anne. Anne andava confusa, e por algum motivo, a primeira pessoa que pensou em conversar com Esmeralda.  
Contou sobre tudo o que sentia, sobre o quanto Ferio havia lhe deixado confusa a respeito de Águia e o que sentia pelo irmão da moça a sua frente. Contara tudo, sem medo.  
-Bem... Eu acho que... Você está num belo triangulo amoroso – disse sorrindo – você disse que sente algo forte por Ferio, mas e por Águia?  
-Eu, eu não sei ao certo. Águia me ajudou muito e eu gosto muito dele, mas, não me sinto apaixonada por ele, acho ele uma ótima companhia, mas... Não sei se estou apaixonada por ele.  
-O que sente quando está com ele?  
-Eu me sinto muito à vontade, segura. É bom.  
-E quando está com Ferio?

Anne suspirou e Esmeralda notou que seus olhos começaram a brilhar.  
-Eu, eu sinto com se nada mais existisse, ou importasse, só tem eu e ele, e é só isso de que eu preciso.

Esmeralda sorriu.  
-É bom, não é?  
-O que?  
-Estar apaixonada.

Ferio ouviu as batidas na porta e foi atender, logo viu Anne em frente à porta. Um pouco surpreso deixou-a entrar.  
-Eu quero conversar.  
-Sobre?  
-O que você disse hoje de manhã, eu pensei... Eu tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por você.

Ferio sorriu, aquilo era algo muito bom de se ouvir.  
-Eu falei com Esmeralda e.  
-Espera ai... O que?  
-Eu falei com Esmeralda.  
-Você foi falar com ela? -É. – disse – por que?  
-Como posso saber se só não acha que gosta de mim, mas na verdade minha irmã não te fez pensa assim.  
-Não! - falou – Eu gosto de você, falo sobre você, penso em você... Quando estou com você, é só isso que importa. Eu te amo Ferio.

Ferio sorriu, esperava tanto ouvir aquilo, era o que mais queria, mas algo lhe impedia, o medo de que aquilo fosse uma ilusão, uma mentira, como a historia deles serem namorados na festa. Como podia saber?  
-Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou Anne -Eu... Eu não sei... Eu estou confuso, sobre tudo e.  
-Tudo bem – disse Anne forçando um sorriso – não precisa explicar.

Anne virou-se e foi embora, sabia que não deveria ter falado de seus sentimentos para Ferio, ele não gostava dela.

Esmeralda logo soube do que o irmão havia feito, Águia havia lhe ligado para contar, pois Anne havia lidado para ele para contar. Naquele momento seu primeiro pensamento foi esganar Ferio de forma lenta e dolorosa, mas logo o pensamento sumiu.  
Irritada decidiu que no dia seguinte, pela manhã apenas ia matar o irmão enforcado.

Ferio estava quase pronta para sair de casa, seus pais já haviam ido trabalhar e ele por atraso ainda encontrava-se em casa, como sempre. Parou de se arrumar quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.  
-Ferio-kun! – ouviu a voz de Esmeralda.  
-O que foi Esmeralda, eu estou atrasado e...

Foi quando Ferio abriu a porta, que Esmeralda entrou e puxou-lhe a orelha, fazendo-o gritar.  
-Ai Esmeralda, o que está fazendo?  
-Fique feliz por não lhe matar. -Que historia é essa?  
-Que Historia é essa? Você dá o maior fora na Anne e ainda me pergunta isso? -Um fora?  
-É, isso mesmo, Águia disse que ela estava chorando por que você inventava desculpas pra não ficar com ela.  
-Águia... Certo, é por isso que eu não fico com ela. Ela está sempre com Águia, conta tudo pra ele... Como posso saber se é a ele que ela ama, e não eu?

Esmeralda puxou novamente a orelha de Ferio, fazendo-o gritar de novo.  
-Deixa de ser burro. Águia é um grande amigo, alguém que ela confia, mas você, você é diferente. Você tinha que ver quando ela começou a falar de você pra mim chega os olhos dela brilhavam, podia se ver o quanto ela estava apaixonada.  
-Você acha mesmo?  
-Claro que sim. Ela te ama e você ta jogando a única chance que tem pra ficar com ela fora. Se você não esclarecer tudo agora, talvez depois seja tarde demais.

Ferio parou um pouco, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo, precisava falar com Anne, como pudera ser tão burro? Como pudera falar aquelas coisas e desconfiar do amor dela? Podia perde-la e a culpa seria toda sua.

Anne entrou na classe, as aulas começavam e ela não parava de pensar em Ferio. Por que faltara? Estaria lhe evitando?  
Tentando esquecer o assunto, abriu o caderno tentando prestar atenção na aula.

Ferio chegou na escola encontrando o portão fechado, tinha que entrar, tinha que falar com Anne. Escalou o muro, pulando do outro lado e correndo pelos corredores da escola.

-Anne, poderia vir aqui no quadro fazer essa equação?  
-Ah... Claro – falou, a verdade era que não estava prestando atenção na aula.

Pegou a giz e olhou pra conta, como fazia aquilo?

Ferio saiu andando pelos corredores tentando saber em que sala Anne estaria? Seria a sala de culinária ou de ciências? De matemática ou de Física? Teria ao menos vindo à aula?  
Parou em frente à sala de matemática, era ela, ali no quadro, confusa e linda.  
Abriu a porta, não se importando com nada, nem com o vexame que passaria, nem com a bronca do professor, ou o fato de ficar de suspensão por três dias e castigo por um século. Apenas abriu a porta.

Anne e todos da sala olharam Ferio entrando na sala.  
-Ferio? O que faz aqui? – sussurrou pra ele, sem entender o que acontecia.

Ferio aproximou-se de Anne, o professor levantou-se irritado.  
-Meu jovem, saia daqui, está atrapalhando a minha aula.  
-Não importa... – disse Ferio olhando intensamente pra Anne.  
-Por que está aqui? – perguntou Anne -Por que eu te amo.

Anne sorriu, enquanto ouvia os suspiros de algumas alunas, que estavam achando a cena muito romântica.  
-Você o que?  
-Eu te amo, mais do que tudo nessa vida, e fui um estremo idiota ontem.

Anne sorriu com a piada.  
Ferio pegou a giz na mão de Anne e escreveu na lousa "Eu te amo Anne". Tocou-lhe o pescoço de Anne e sorriu-lhe.  
-Eu também te amo... – disse ela sorrindo.

Ferio docemente selou seus lábios nos dela, ambos deixando que o momento falasse mais alto, sem se importar com nada, apenas um no outro e naquele sentimento que os unia, deixavam que o amor de ambos fosse expressado em um belo beijo.  
Marine, Askout e Lucy levantaram-se e começaram a aplaudir a cena, tudo bem que nenhum deles sabia desse amor de Ferio e Anne, mas mesmo assim achavam a cena linda. Logo o restante da turma levantou-se aplaudindo a aquela linda cena, de um amor puro e verdadeiro, que começara com um simples mentira, mas que se tornara um amor real e verdadeiro.

-Ai, ate que em fim Águia – comentou Anne irritada - atrasado com sempre.  
-A querida, eu estava ma aprontando pra você... – disse sorrindo.  
-Ferio vai adorar ouvir isso – disse sorrindo

Águia sorriu, Adorava Anne, com o passar dos messes tornaram-se cada vez mais amigos, e sentira-se muito feliz com o namoro dela e de Ferio, que agora ia muito bem.  
-Vamos, Lucy quer te apresentar a prima dela.  
-Se for tão bonita quanto ela – disse sorrindo -Eu ainda não acredito que não esqueceu Lucy.  
-Ah, to quase, você sabe...

Anne sorriu, Águia tinha razão, eles estava quase esquecendo Lucy.  
-Ah, ate que em fim, só faltava você – disse Ferio – qual é Águia, você se atrasa pra própria formatura?  
-Eu sou único – disse sorrindo.  
-To vendo.

Ferio sorriu pra Anne e beijou-lhe rapidamente. Depois virou-se pra Águia.  
-vocês formam um casal lindo – disse ele sorrindo, brincalhão com sempre.

Anne sorriu envergonhada.  
-E você é o único que ainda não conheceu Nova.  
-Nova?  
-É, a prima de Lucy – falou Anne -Águia, ate que em fim! – disse Lucy, águia virou-se para olha-la -Está linda, Lucy e... – olhou pro lado e viu uma linda jovem a lado de Lucy -Essa é Nova, minha prima – disse Lucy sorrindo.  
-Prazer – disse Águia galante.  
-Igualmente – disse Nova.  
-Você é muito linda.  
-Obrigada.

Anne sorriu ao ver a cena, abraçou-se a Ferio e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:  
-Acho que rolou um clima.  
-Eu também – disse sorrindo – ainda bem, agora ela para de dar em cima de você.  
-Não diga que tem ciúmes.  
-Só um pouquinho – falou sorrindo e beijando a namorada.

Esmeralda chegou alegre com uma câmera a mão e Zagard ao lado.  
-Certo, agora que o atrasado chegou, podemos tirar uma foto. – falou sorrindo.

Todos sorriram e se juntaram. Celeste, a irmã de Anne, chegou e disse que tirava a foto, pois Esmeralda e Zagard mereciam estar também na foto.  
Anne e Ferio abraçaram-se, o mesmo fizeram os outros casais, Águia aproveitou e abraçou Nova, que estava realmente envergonhada.  
-Digam X – disse Celeste

Clic.

_Por medo, podemos perder muita coisa, mas nada, nem mesmo o medo, é tão importante, a ponto de perder um verdadeiro amor.  
A vida é muito curta, pra deixarmos que coisas importantes como o amor e a amizade sejam abalados por sentimentos fúteis como a inveja e o medo. Temos que correr atrás do que nos importa, pois é isso que faz nossa vida ter sentido, as pessoas que estão ao nosso lado todos os dias, e que são importantes para nós.  
O amor e a amizade são dádivas, tesouros, e merecem ser cuidados e preservados, nem que seja em uma simples foto ou na lembrança de alguém._


End file.
